Our reasons why
by frozenmellody
Summary: The last sequel to "10 Reasons why i hate Uzumaki Naruto" & "10 Reasons why i love Haruno Sakura"  Very Fluffy X3  One-shot  Short


**+++  
Hey guys! It's me again, and I'm here to bring another sequel of "10 Reasons Why I hate Uzumaki Naruto" and something like a prequel of "10 Reasons why I Love Haruno Sakura". Why you may ask? Well my 1****st**** reason is because I started to watch wedding presentations and I got so caught up with it that I wanted to get married… no, not now. 2****nd**** reason is I wanted to make a vow (Wedding Vow). And the last reason is you guys just simply made me happy for the awesome reviews and faves. **

**So here its is.  
ENJOY 3  
**

**I recommend you listen to this song while reading this **** "Everything by Lifehouse"  
**.net/view/?fid=ZgaLTf8YxyoVcKhNDx03  
(aimini net XD)

**"Last" sequel of "10 Reasons why I hate Uzumaki Naruto"**

**(1****st****) 10 Reasons why i hate Uzumaki Naruto  
****(2****nd****) 10 Reasons why i love Haruno Sakura  
(3rd) Our Reasons Why (HERE)**

* * *

**"Our reasons why"  
**  
Uzumaki Naruto stared at the lovely bride walking down slowly at the aisle wearing a white stunning long gown, a long veil and a bundle of flower in her hands. Naruto couldn't help to not let tears escape from his eyes as he watched the love of his life walk towards him. It was so unreal. Everything was like a dream… _A really, beautiful dream._

_Sakura-chan…  
Now, I should, I could and I would say that I am the luckiest man in the world for having you as my bride. Sakura, you became my strength when I was weak. My light when everything got dark. My happiness_ _when everything seemed miserable. The hand that brought me up when I got pulled down. You are and you will always be my love. I love you and I will never get tired of saying it to you everyday for the rest of our life together._

_If what they say is true, that "Nothing will last forever" Then be my nothing and be with me for an eternity. For me, you have always been the meaning of love and it will stay that way forever, if not… it would be my pleasure if you beat me up and throw me out of the house._

_Sakura. You were once my dream. Never have I though that you would be walking that aisle, wearing that exquisite white wedding dress and you would be looking at me… and only me. Now, I am here, standing in front of you, fully awake, I even had coffee this morning just to make sure that you are not a dream that I would only dream of. You, Haruno Sakura… is reality, my beautiful reality._

_I will always be your friend so that we will always have fun together.  
I will always be your best friend so that I will always be there for you.  
I will always be your partner so I will always have your back.  
I will always be your be your team-mate so we would always be on the same side.  
And I will always be myself… so I will always protect and love you._

_Not even death will do us apart.  
I love you.  
_

Naruto stared at his bride and wiped the tears on her eyes. He smiled at her and mouthed the words _"I love you" _which the girl returned happily. She was overjoyed upon hearing the words Naruto have spoken. And she will not let this day end without him knowing how she feels about him… _Her fairytale.  
_

_Naruto…  
When I was a child, I would always dream of my own fairytales. My mother once asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up and I remember saying "I want to be a fairy". Time passed and the profession I wanted got changed into a "Princess". I was so fond of fairytales that I didn't realize that my life was one. I wanted a handsome prince to sweep me off my feet that I didn't noticed that there was a boy beside me, inviting me in his own fairytale._

_Naruto, thank you for making me realize that love is better that any good fairytales. Thank you for always being there when nobody was. Thank you for protecting me when I when I was weak. Thank you for not getting tired this hot headed girl. Thank you for always making me laugh. Thank you for loving me._

_I would not promise anything to you for I know how much it would hurt if I broke it. Instead, I would show you how much important you are to me, how much I love you, and how much I would be willing to sacrifice to be just there for you. I will be your hope, your strength, your love, your everything… and I will do anything for you… even to cook you ramen everyday._

_Naruto… I love you and I will be yours for the rest of our lives. We might have difficult times but I will not let it or anything else separate us. This time, let me protect you… let me save you. For you are my friend, my best friend, my partner, my Naruto, my prince… my fairytale._

_You are my happily ever after.  
I love you.  
_

This time, it was Sakura's turn to wipe the tears from Naruto's face. She smiled at him and cupped his face. "I love you Naruto" she said and smiled, not caring about the tears running down her pink cheeks. Naruto smiled once again, touched the pinkette's hands and kissed it.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife… Naruto, you may kiss your beautiful wife" the priest smiled at the blonde, who smiled back and proceeded to remove Sakura's veil.

"I love you Naruto"  
"I love you too… Sakura-chan"

_**The End.**_

* * *

**+++  
Yey! I finished it! Soo this is the end of the story, and I will not make another sequel or prequel of this. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Cause I sure did :D well anyways…**

**REVIEWS! X3**


End file.
